los piratas del baltico
by LunaGoth 17
Summary: es la historia de cuatro chicas de la actualizad que son absorbidas por un libro que las convierte en brujas y las manda al siglo XVIII donde hay una profecia que las obliga a eliminar al dios del mal con ayuda de cuatro piratas.
1. una marca extraña

Los piratas del baltico

Capitulo 1

Una marca extraña

y el triangulo rectangulo de un hemisferio al cuadrado,es igual a…….

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Bueno chicos se acabo la clase,buenas vacaciones de verano

Igualmente

Luna,Luna despierta a terminado la clase de aritmetica

¿que le a pasado a Luna?¿sea quedado transpuesta?

¿le doy un capon a ver si se despierta?

-AHHHHHHHHHH-chillo una chica morena con ojos grises y muy abiertos.

-Luna ¿estas bien?-dijo una chica pelirroja muy parecida a la chica con la que hablaba.

-mmmmm,si,solo un poco cansada-dijo la muchacha mirado a las otras dos chicas que estaban entorno a su mesa de clase-¿que estais mirando?

¿tengo moros en la cara?-

-Luna ¿que tienes en el cuello?-pregunto una chica rubia de ojos verdes que estaba al pie en uno de los lados de su mesa.

-¿en el cuello?-dijo la chica desconcertada,se llevo una mano al cuello

-tienes una especie de marca-dijo otra chica que tenia el pelo plateado y ojos pardos.

Luna,estudio su cuello y nada mas tocar la marca con forma de luna llena….

-AHH,quema,¿que es lo que tengo hay?-pregunto la muchacha.

La chica pelirroja se acerco y lo toco.

-AHH,si que quema,arde,es una marca con forma de luna llena-

-¿de donde a salido?-pregunto la chica de pelo rubio.

-Bonnie,¿me parece que lo que Luna a estado soñando en clase de aritmetica tiene algo en comun con ello?-dijo la chica de pelo plateado.

-¿que estas pensado?Sole,¿que esta cosa me da superpoderes por las noches?-bromeo Luna mirando a la chica de cabello plateado.

-¿tal vez Sole tenga razon esta vez?-dijo la chica pelirroja.

-sabeis,e tenido un presentimiento cuando a empezado la clase,

Sentia que algo raro se apoderaba de la clase-exclamo Bonnie.

-la verdad, yo e sentido lo mismo,¿y tu?Eli ¿as sentido algo?-dijo Sole

-la verdad es que si,pero era algo muy raro-Respondio la chica pelirroja.

-mmm,propongo un pijama party en nuestra casa esta noche,descubriremos lo que esta pasando-exclamo Luna como un rayo.

-claro,puede servir para saber que pasa,esta claro que esa marca no es normal-dijo Eli.

-sentaos porfavor,voy a empezar la clase,Lamvoir a la direccion-dijo la profesora de lengua que acababa de entrar.

Todos se sentaron y estavez fue Lamvoir,un chico de unos 15 años el que tomo la palabra:

-pero profe si no e hecho nada.-

-irte de pellas esta mañana por ejemplo,¿eso es no hacer nada?-dijo la profesora mientras pasaba por las mesas.

Se paro en la mesa de Luna y la miro,detecto la marca de la luna llena en su cuello y asi dijo:

-Luna Carrier,en torno al verano quiero que te leas esto,empieza esta noche si es preciso-

Le tendio un libro no muy gordo,este tenia el titulo en letras brillantes

"los piratas del baltico",a Luna le parecio interesante el titulo,y pregunto:

-profesora¿puede decirme de que va este libro?-

-descubrelo por ti misma,ya no eres una niña de 12 años,quiero que hagas un resumen y una descripción sobre los personajes de ese libro ¿de acuerdo?-respondio.

-¿y que contaria en mis notas este trabajo?-dijo con picardia

-un notable que tienes,subiria a un sobresaliente alto-dijo la profesora.

-tendra el trabajo en septiembre-exclamo Luna

Todos se asombraron y miraron a Luna que parecia desconcertada por tal asombro de sus compañeros,Luna penso un poco y al final guiño un ojo y les dedico una sonrisa,todos dejaron de mirarla,la clase fue normal

Y la comida fue tranquila,la madre de las mellizas tenia trabajo asi que

Eli y Luna comian solas,sin regañinas,todo tranquilo.

Su madre tenia un viaje de negocios,y su padre vivia en la otra punta del pais,tendrian dos dias la casa para ellas solas,después de comer se decidieron a montar el pijama party,después de estar mirando pelis de terror para ponerlas en la lista de maratón de pelis de miedo para ver.

Hizieron Brownies de chocolate y encargaron pizzas y comida italiana.

Después pusieron los cuatro sofas cama colocados en el salon,a las 8 de la tarde estaba todo organizado y podia empezar el pijama que

Luna se sentia mal y la marca no la dejaba de doler.


	2. Pijama party

Los piratas del baltico

Capitulo 2

Pijama party

Luna comprobo que todo estaba bien en el salon,mientras Eli preparaba los al timbre.

-Luna ¡Abre!-grito Eli desde la cocina

-OK-

-hola chicas,pasad-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-hola Luna,¿que tal la marca?-dijeron Sole y Bonnie cuando entraron.

-Mejor,ya no me duele tanto-respondio.

-Eli,¿estas por hay?-dijo Sole

-si,en la cocina-exclamo Eli

-hemos preparado un monton de cosas,pelis de miedo,pedimos comida italiana y pizza-exclamo Luna

-Los brownies estan en el horno y no tardaran mucho-aparecio Eli.

La pizza y la comida italiana no tardo mucho,se pusieron a ver

El maratón de pelis preparado,en general todo fue bien,después comieron de postre los brownies.

Cuando acabo el maratón de terror,se acostaron en los sofas cama del salon,y se quedaron dormidas.

Luna antes de quedarse dormida habia estado leyendo el libro que le dio la profe esa mañana.

El libro estaba en el regazo de Luna que se habia quedado dormida leyendolo.

La luna llena entro por la ventana de cristal del balcon e ilumino el libro y las letras del titulo que hizo que el libro brillara con luz propia.

-mmmmm-murmuro Luna,

Parecia que le molestaba la marca del cuello.

-AHHHHH- gritaron Eli,Sole y Bonnie a la vez.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto Luna.

Luna las miro y se quedo blanca,

-chicas,teneis vosotras tambien una marca en el cuello-murmuro con un hilo de voz.

Las chicas se tocaron la marca.

-AHHH-se quemaron las tres,

-hey,mi libro,esta brillando-dijo Luna al darse cuenta.

Luna lo abrio y de repente, un torbellino salio de dentro del libro por el cual aparecio un extraño ser,las chicas miraban fijamente al raro sujeto que acababa de aparecer.

Sin mucha importancia la criatura las estudio y detecto las marcas en sus cuellos asi con voz de ultratumba hablo:

-vosotras cuatro sois las elegidas para ser las brujas que ayudaran a los piratas a cumplir la profecia-cuando termino Eli quiso decir algo pero el ser la hizo callar y abrio un torbellino que arrastro a las chicas dentro del libro que cuando trago a las cuatro,se cerro.


	3. Martlukd

Los piratas del baltico

Capitulo 3

Martlukd(se pronuncia Martrul)

La luna llena no paraba de brillar en la bonita bahia de

Martlukd,las estrellas se estaban escondiendo y la luz

Del sol naciente aparecia por el horizonte diciendo adios a la brillante luna llena.

En la taberna de Clarisse Paulkil era la fiesta piratera

para dos gemelos muy conocidos en las afueras del mar baltico.

La verdad los piratas mas conocidos de los alrededores les tenian verdadero respeto,pues eran los

Unicos piratillas que hacian temblar hasta a la reina de Inglaterra,por aquel entonces en el año 1843 siglo XIX

Eran los unicos piratillas que celebraban su decimoctavo cumpleaños,el dia 31 de agosto 1843 habia en la taberna de Clarisse Paulkil un verdadero cumpleaños piratejo y los piratas mas sanguinarios del baltico estaban alli para desearles una buena travesia por los dieciocho años a los suso dichos gemelos piratas.

Ya pasadas las doce de la mañana y todos los borrachazos piratas que se hayaban en la tarberna,

La señora Clarisse Paulkil se arto de ver a los dormidos ladrones tirados en sus preciosas mesas de madera recien tallada.

Todos los piratas habian bebido Ron esa noche,menos los chavales mas jóvenes de la fiesta,los homenajeados tampoco habian bebido ni un grado de alhocol pero si se habian quedado dormidos en la taberna.

La mañana llegaba a las calles de la bahia de Martlukd, y se escuchaba en las calles y plazas:

-Coca,Coca a 100 monedas de plata-decia una señora cuando la gente pasaba debajo de su balcon.

El balcon estaba lleno de la planta Cocaina y la gente se paraba al ver que era fresca.

-señora,como quiere que la gente se la compre por 100 monedas de plata,teme 10 monedas de oro y deme 10 gramos-dijo un policia que pasaba por alli.

La señora le dio los 10 gramos de la planta,y el policia a su vez las 10 de oro,el policia paso por un callejón de ladrillos sin salida,hecho un ojo y siguió su camino.

Dentro del callejón las mellis y sus amigas estaban desmayadas en un rincón.

-auch,mi cabeza-dijo Luna al recuperar la consciencia.

Se levanto se estiro y miro a los lados,supuso que seguia dormida asi que se dio golpes en la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que era la cruda realidas y decidio despertar a las chicas:

-feas,ey feas,que no estamos en casa-

-Luna para dejanos dormir-dijo Eli sin presentir de que dormida sobre suelo humedo de calle.

Sole y Bonnie abrieron los ojos y se daron cuenta de que a su alrededor no estaba el salon,la televisión,el dvd o la cadena de musica de las mellis.

-Ely abre los ojos,me parece que esto no es Madrid-exclamo Bonnie zarandeando a Ely.

Por fin Ely abrio los ojos y comprobo que estaban en otro pueblo,otras calles,otros edificios.

Sus ropas habian cambiado de forma inesperada,

Llevaban tunicas negras con capucha y de bajo por desgracia,el pijama.

Las muchachas se pusieron las capuchas y salieron del callejón,las gentes del pueblo las miraban extrañados.

Pasaron por el balcon de la cocaina:

-Cocaina,Cocaina a 100 de plata,señoritas ¿quieren Cocaina?-dijo la señora del balcon.

-No gracias-salto Bonnie,

Siguieron andando y llegaron a la puerta de la taberna:

-si andais con esas pintas, señoritas,acabaran por robarles-dijo un señor de unos treinta años de edad,

Las chicas se asustaron pero disimularon,y cuando el hombre se acerco mas aun llego la ayuda:

-Richar,¿tienes que estar asustando a los turistas?-

La voz era de una señora que estaba apollada en la entrada de la taberna,fumando un cigarro.

-siempre chafando el trabajo señora Paulilk-dijo el señor acercandose a la señora.

-ya lo sabes,Richar,si asustas a los turitas no vendran a mi taberna y se iran y ninguno saldremos ganando nada-respondio la señora.

Las chicas seguian con las capuchas puestas prestando atención,hasta el señor se fue y la señora las miro,estudiandolas con mucho empeño.

-pero si sois solo unas jóvenes,¿Qué hacen por estos parajes señoritas?-pregunto la señora.

-buscamos la forma de regresar a nuestro hogar,¿donde estamos?,¿sigue siendo 2008?-pregunto Bonnie sobresaltada.

-¿2008?esto es Martlukd y estamos en 1843-respondio la señora y añadio-lo primero muchachas no podeis ir asi por estos parajes,entrad os dare algo caliente y me podreis narrar vuestra historia-

-no tenemos dinero-dijo Sole cabidbaja.

-quien a mencionado el dinero,entrad antes de que os cogeleis-dijo la señora.

Las chicas entraron y miraron que habia varios hombres dormidos en las mesas y sillas.

-no os demorareis seguidme-dijo la señora viendolas ensimismadas mirando a los ladrones.

Las chicas entraron en una sala donde solo estaba la señora:

-quedaos aquí un momento-dijo saliendo por otra puerta.

En 5 minutos volvio con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente.

Le contaron la historia y la señora les explico lo que pasaba:

-entonces vosotras sois las chicas de la profecia-

-¿las chicas de que?-dijeron las cuatro al unisolo

-se dice que cuatro chicas del futuro combatiran con cuatro jóvenes piratas y venceran al rey de las tinieblas-narro la señora con voz rimaria.

-wauuuuuuu,y esos jóvenes piratas son guapos,por que a mi me gustan……-empezo a hablar Ely,nadie la escuchaba.

-los jóvenes piratas,son cuatro de los que estan en el salon-siguio la señora.

-…..y bueno que sean guapos ya se sabe,¿me estais escuchando?-termino Ely

-emmm-dijeron las tres mirando a Ely-Ely enterate si vas asi de distraida no te enteraras-la dijo Bonnie.

-esas marcas-dijo la señora con un hilo de voz-las fases de la luna,Luna tu tienes la fase de luna llena puedes transformarte cuando solo hay luna llena,Sole tu tienes la fase de luna menguante por lo tanto solo cuando hay luna menguante,Bonnie tu cuando haya luna creciente y Ely cuando alla luna nueva,las cuatro podeis trasformaros a la vez cuando alla luna cuadriplicada-explico la señora.

Las chicas asintieron,la señora Clarisse las llevo arriba para que descansaran,y cuando bajo,cuatro jóvenes piratillas ya estaban levantados:

-¿eran ellas?-pregunto uno de ellos,este era alto,moreno,llevaba el pelo muy largo y vestia ropas de pirata sus ojos negros misteriosos brillaban.

-si,eran ellas,dejadlas descansar,an hecho un largo viaje-exclamo.

-la primera luna cuadriplicada es mañana,debemos partir hacia el fin del mundo ahora-dijo un chico rubio con rastas y ojos verdes entablaban algo de respeto.

-mas tarde partireis,id preparando el barco-dijo la señora Clarisse.

Los otros dos chicos no dijeron nada y se limitaron a asentin como los gemelos piratas, fueron a preparar el barco,saldrian de Martlukd dentro de poco.


	4. luna nueva

Los piratas del baltico

Capitulo 4

Luna nueva

La oscuridad recorria la habitación,parecia como si algo se moviese vigilando a las cuatro chicas dormidas en unas camas de sabanas antiguas,la criatura movio sus extremidades dando se a conocer como mamifero que no caminaba ni insecto que corria,Luna y Ely no dormian por el aleteo que interrumpia el criatura voladora se poso en el cabecero de la cama de Sole,bajo suave mente hasta la cara de la muchacha:

-¡a mi amiga ni lo sueñes!-chillo Luna por sorpresa con un periodico que habia en la mesilla.

El bicho espantado seguia revoloteando,Sole desperto asustada:

-¿Qué es eso?-

-y yo q se-dijo Ely

Bonnie abrio los ojos y cuando vio a la criatura la estampo un golpe con un periodico:

-ale,ya le dado su merecido-exclamo

-bien echo Bonnie,yo le intente dar pero falle-salto Luna

Las chicas encendieron una vela,y vieron que la criatura era un pequeño murciélago,el animalillo abrio los ojos confundido y de repente:

-¡a levantarse!¡venga chicas teneis que zarpar,el barco esta listo vamos!- grito la señora Clarisse.

-ya vamos-respondieron las cuatro al unisolo.

Las chicas bajaron 10 minutos mas tarde con ropas que habian encontrado en la habitación

En la barra se encontraban cuatro piratas muy jóvenes,

La señora Clarisse estaba en la barra:

-chicas ellos son los piratas de los que os hable-salto cuando las vio bajar.

Ely ojeo a los piratillas y miro de reojo al pirata de rastas con ojos marrones verdosos.

Las otras tres chicas no estaban atentas a los piratas

Parecia que no tenian mucho interes en conocer a los piratas que les acompañarian a derrotar al malvado dios del fin del mundo.

Los piratas tampoco las prestaban atención,para los piratas las brujas eran malos augurios en un barco,y mas si eran mujeres.

-Luna,as visto el pirata de rastas como me mira-le dijo Ely al oido de su hermana.

Luna miro de reojo al chico de rastas que miraba de reojo a su hermana con necesidad de sonreir,el chico que estaba a su lado era moreno y llevaba el pelo largo,con ropas ajustadas,la verdad tenia mas pinta de una chica que de un chico,pero Luna sabia que era un chico y que a esos chicos no les gustaba que les dijesen que eran chicas,Bonnie se percato de la existencia de los piratas en la taberna por primera vez y rompio el silencio en la taberna:

-¡bueno,¿cuando partimos?!-

-no hay mucha prisa,podemos tardar hasta cuatro lunas cuadruplicadas en llegar-respondio uno de los ladronzuelos,este tenia una media melena pelirroja y miraba a Bonnie con cierto manejo de inteligencia.

Sole fruncio el ceño al estar percatando la mirada del ultimo de los ladrones el cual tenia el pelo corto y rubio,y la miraba con cierto interes,los ocho se estudiaron mutuamente hasta que la señora Clarisse rompio el silencio:

-bueno,ya casi es de noche,y hoy toca luna nueva-

Luna,Bonnie y Sole miraron a Ely,la cual tenia la marca de Luna nueva en el cuello,ella estaba intranquila,pero no queria parecerlo,cuando salieron,los ocho acierta distancia,

La luna nueva penetro en la marca de Ely y empezo a brillar,la marca se convirtió en un broche,el broche dejo salir una capa,Ely se la abrocho y seguidamente sus ropas se transformaron en un vestido no muy largo,sus pantalones se cambiaron por unos calcetines largos de colegiala y sus botas se convirtieron en botas de tacon,en sus manos aparecieron guantes y después en su cabeza un sobrero de bruja,este traje de color blanco no paraba de brillar mientras bajaba a la chica transformada,el chico de rastas no daba credito a lo que veia,cuando bajo del todo al humedo suelo de calle:

-¡ElyLight a llegado!-proclamo

-que traje mas chulo-exclamo Luna

-¿Cómo as echo eso?-pregunto Sole

-eso cuenta cuenta-dijo Bonnie

Las tres acorralaron a la brujita,y ella sitiándose agobiada,levanto las manos y unas fuerzas magicas alejaron a las chicas de su lado.


	5. discusion en cubierta

Los piratas del baltico

Capitulo 5

Discusión en cubierta.

El mar estaba tranquilo y no habia casi nubes,un chico moreno,alto y delgado estaba apollado en la borda mirando el mar azul claro,

Sus ojos brillaban y resplandecian como

Luceros negros cuando el sol centelleba.

Luna subio a la cubierta en pijama,hacia un poco de frio y ella llebava la camiseta de tirantes del pijama,tiritando fue hasta la borda y miro al horizonte,el sol resplandecia detrás de la expesa niebla,en el timon,el chico de pelo corto y rubio dirijia el barco con experiencia.

-si sigues vistiendo esas fachas te quedaras congelada-dijo el chico moreno.

-entonces sera mi problema no el tuyo-exclamo Luna,le molesto que tuviera razon y asi paso un largo silencio.

-no me preocupas,solo te avisaba,en estos mares hace mucho frio,mejor que en cuanto pisemos tierra te compres un abrigo-explico el chabal vacilante.

-eso sera si quiero yo,y esas ropas de pirata te hacen gordo-dijo Luna como defensa a su persona.

-eso no es nada,si te dijera los miles de defectos que encuentro en ti no acabaria nunca-salto el chico.

-¿tan listo eres?,venga empieza,yo tambien te saco muchos defectos-exclamo la muchacha es perando una respuesta.

-veamos-dijo la estudio detenidamente y añadio-tienes el cuerpo de una chica de ensueño,pero la cara no te queda nada bien,eres tonta,rara y demasiado pija-

-¿Cómo me has llamado maldito ladronzuelo de pacotilla?-salto Luna,sus ojos grises brillantes se toparon con los negros luceros del pirata.

-pija,tonta,rara,¿quieres que siga?-respondio el chabal,

-pues tu eres un pirata de lo mas comprensivo de todos los que conozco y mira que conozco pocos,haber…..eres raro,penoso,y esa ropa te hace gordo-exclamo la chica contraatacando con sus mejores adjetivos.

Los dos mantubieron una pelea digna de un par de enemigos que querian matarse a muerte,

Hasta que por fin:

-Luna,¿que pasa?-dijo Ely que acabava de subir a la cubierta,la chica estaba dormida y aun se notaba que tenia sueño,el chico de rastas y ojos marrones verdosos tambien aparecio por la puerta que llevaba a los camarotes:

-Bill,¿ya estas dando la tabarra?-exclamo al llegar a la altura de Ely,pero a cierta distancia de la chica,Bonnie tambien llego y el chico de la melena pelirroja tambien.

-Ely,me ha llamado pija-exclamo Luna

-es que lo eres,no puedes evitarlo verdad?¿-dijo el chico moreno y añadio-tu me as llamado gordo y pirata comprensivo-

-Bill para ya-dijo el chico de rastas.

-Luna quieres dejar de armar barullo-dijo Ely

-no puedo evitarlo el /ella me insulto primero-dijeron Luna y Bill a la vez.

Los dos se miraron y luego se dieron la espalda,

Ely y el chico de rastas se miraron y luego suspiraron a la vez.

Entonces fue cuando Bonnie se puso a la defensiva:

-Luna,¿dices que ese pirata te ha llamado pija?-

-Ey,ese pirata tiene nombre,se llama Bill,tenle un respero-exclamo el chico de la melena pelirroja.

-dejalo Georg,no es necesario,ellas saben que tienen que tenerme respeto,si no cumplen las normas iran directamente a…..la tabla-dijo Bill

Con una media sonrisa.

El chico de rastas lo detuvo:

-Bill,te estas arriesgando,por que no lo hablamos entre todos y lo arreglamos-y luego añadio dirijiendose a Ely-hola,encantado,me llamo Tom,¿y vosotras?-tenia un acento gracioso y una voz entre grave y aguda.

-encantada de conocerte,me llamo Ely,y ellas son mi hermana Luna y mi amiga Bonnie-respondio Ely con una sonrisa.

-dejaros de pabadas,¿quien va arreglar esta discusión?-exclamo Georg.

-ui,se pone farruco el piratilla,jiji-se burlo Bonnie.

Los cuatro empezaron a discutir,Luna y Bill se insultaban mutuamente,Bonnie y Georg no paraban de burlarse uno de otro y viceversa.

Ely y Tom,no daban credito a lo que veian:

-¿Cómo podemos parar esto?-pregunto Ely

-tengo una idea,¡hey!-exclamo Tom y cuando obtubo la atención de los cuatro añadio-podriamos hacer un juego,quien gane se hara lo que pida el equipo,¿vosotras que apostais?-

-pues,si ganamos nosotras nos dejareis de insultar y de burlaros de nosotras-respondio Ely

-vale,y si ganamos nosotros,dejareis de insultarnos y de burlaros-puntualizo Georg y Tom añadio-y ademas de eso,si nosotros ganamos,tu pasaras una noche conmigo-

Luna y Bonnie se sorprendieron,pero Ely no,oculto sus sentimientos y miro al pirata de rastas de arriba abajo hasta que:

-trato hecho-respondio.

-Bill y Luna,tendreis que llegar a la torre del vigia y desde alli saltar al mar,quien llegue antes ganara-explico Tom.

Luna y Bill se colocaron en posición de salida,al disparo de una pistola,los dos salieron corriendo,treparon y treparon hasta que los dos llegaron a la vez a la torre del vijia,saltaron al mismo tiempo,y cuando llegaron al agua:

-¿Quién a llegado primero?-pregunto Luna.

-los dos habeis llegado a la vez-respondio Ely desde la borda.

Les tendieron una escalera de cuerda y subieron al barco.

Ely le dio a Luna una toalla y Tom a Bill otra.

-¿entonces que hacemos ahora que no a ganado ninguno de los dos?-pregunto Bonnie.

-otra carrera habra que hacer-dijo Georg.

-no sera necesario,puesto que no an ganado ninguno de los dos,los dos equipos cumpliran sus apuestas,las chicas dejaran de insultarnos y burlarse de nosotros y Ely pasara esta noche conmigo,nosotros a nuestra vez las dejaremos en paz,¿entendido?-explico Tom dado por zanjado el asunto.

Bill no estaba muy conforme pero se aguanto.

**Luna se seco el pelo y acto seguido hablo:**

**-¿Qué hay de desayunar?Tengo mucha hambre**

**-Pescado-contestaron los 3 chicos a la vez**

**Luna hizo un gesto de asco y Bonnie abrio los ojos como platos **

**-No, debe haber otra cosa no hay…¿Napolitana o palmera? Seguro que encontramos alguna-dijo Luna **

**-¿Napoli que?-dijo Bill**

**-Luna, en esta epoca no existen los bollos-dijo Ely **

**-joer…-se quejo **

**-vale,-comenzo a decir Bonnie-y ahora yo que ago soy alergica al pescado ¿recordais?**

**-¡es verdad!-recordo luna-tranquila seguro que encontramos algo para ti **

**-no,-dijo - ¿Qué es eso de tener alergia a algo?!pijas! o comes pescado o te mueres de hambre **

**-pero si como pescado tambien me muero **

**-tu decides-termino el moreno **

**-ERES UN IMBECIL-grito Luna-PUEDE MORIRSE**

**-no es mi problema **

**Bill cojio a Tom del brazo y enfadado se lo llevo dentro solo quedaron Luna, ely y Georg ya que Bonnie se habia ido llorando a su cuarto de tal lio en el que se habia metido sin comerlo ni beberlo.**

**-¿Qué significa alergia al pescado?**

**-Significa-dijo ely-que si come pescado morira**

_**-por que para ella es como un veneno**_

_**-seguro que hay alguna manera de evitarlo-dijo Georg**_

_**-eso espero-dijeron las mellizas a la vez **_


	6. sole brujita hace aparicion

Los piratas del baltico

Capitulo 6

Sole brujita hace aparicion

Ya habia pasado una semana y ni los piratas ni las chicas habian hablado ni discutido,menos Luna y Bill que discutian a escondidas,y Bonnie hablaba de Georg con las otras tres chicas,

Sole no habia discutido con Gustav,simplemente se limitaba a pasar las horas mirando como dirijia el barco,y miraban las nubes en el relevo.

El problema de la alergia de Bonnie se terminaria pronto,pues alguien la ayudaria próximamente,bueno Sole no discutia con nadie,era una chica solitaria y muy tranquila.

Y asi empezo a conocer a Gustav,el chico que dirijia el barco.

Todas las mañanas desde que zarparon,cuando llegaba la mañana,Gustav pasaba a recogerla al camarote muy temprano,para Sole no era problema pues la gustaba levantarse pronto.

Cuando ya se levantaba todo el mundo para desayunar ellos estaban alli,todas las mañanas sin excepcion.

Pero el primer dia de la segunda semana del viaje,Sole ya estaba preparada para cuando Gustav pasara a recogerla,pero esa mañana Gustav no llego,Sole espero unos minutos mas,

Viendo que no llegaba salio a la cubierta,miro por todas partes,no habia salido el sol aun.

Y no encontraba a Gustav,entro de nuevo y se dirijio al camarote del chico, muy preocupada de que le pasara algo.

Sole llego a la habitación,toco la puerta,ollo una voz invitandola a ,Gustav estaba en la cama,con la cara blanca,Sole le toco la frente,tenia una fiebre altisima,para Sole no era problema,pues ella habia cuidado niños enfermos con anterioridad y si solo Gustav tenia fiebre estaria chupado para ella,primero fue a la cocina,alli se encontro a una dormida Luna y a un enfadado Bill,discutiendo como siempre,la vieron entrar,Sole lleno un barreño de agua caliente,y cogio un trozo de tela que habia encontrado y utilizaba para secar cosas,

Luna y Bill,pararon de discutir y la prestaron atención,Sole salio de la cocina con el paño y el barreño de agua,un mosquito que pasaba por alli,casi la hace tirar el barreño,pero gracias a Luna que la ayudo a equilibrarse.

Georg aparecio por el pasillo y Bonnie lo seguia burlandose en bajo.

Sole seguia bagabundeando por el pasillo,y Luna,Bonnie,Bill y Georg la seguian,de repente,pasaron los cinco por la habitación de Tom,Ely salio del dicho camarote,Sole la vio y puso los ojos como platos:

-Sole,sigue a delante no te demores-dijo Bonnie desde atrás viendo que se habia parado,se encontro con los ojos verdes de Ely,Bonnie tambien puso lo ojos como platos,Bill miro para delante,en ese momento Tom salio del camarote,los 5 les pillaron infraganti:

-Tom,¿¡que hace esa pija en tu camarote!?-pregunto Bill abriendo mucho los ojos.

Sole se recupero del encontronazo y siguió su camino,todos la miraron que seguia de camino hacia la habitación de Gustav.

Sole y los demas llegaron a la habitación y cuando Sole abrio la puerta,se percato de que la habian seguido:

-lo siento,pero Gustav tiene que descansar,tiene mucha fiebre,yo lo cuidare,mientras alguien lo puede sustituir dirijiendo el timon-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sole estuvo ese dia y esa noche cuidando de su amigo,pero a la mañana siguiente comenzaron las visitas:

-hola,¿se puede?-dijo Ely entrando,seguida de Tom.

-si,claro pasad-exclamo Sole,Gustav estaba dormido y aun tenia fiebre.

-¿Cómo esta Gustav?¿sigue con fiebre?-pregunto Tom.

-esta mejor,pero sigue teniendo una fiebre muy alta-respondio Sole tranquila.

Luna y Bonnie,aparecieron por la puerta,Luna miro a Ely y después la dio la espalda.

-Sole,¿Qué tal va tu trabajito de enfermera?-pregunto Bonnie para romper el hielo.

-poco a poco,Gustav esta mejorando y no tardara en vajarle la fiebre-respondio Sole

Mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su enfermo amigo,toda la tarde siguieron llegando visitas,hasta que ya entrada la noche,Sole dejo a Gustav en el camarote para ir a la cocina a comer algo.

Cuando salio a la cubierta para tomar el aire,

La luna creciente la rozo la marca del cuello,exactamente igual a la luna creciente de esa noche.

Una fuerza extraña levanto a la chica y asi se transformo,sus ropas se cambiaron por un largo vestido morado,sus botas por unas bailarinas,

su cabello se alargo y dejo aparecer una diadema lila.

La fuerza bajo a la muchacha:

-¡SoleShadows a llegado!-proclamo cuando ya estubo en el suelo.

Su espalda dejaba ver un fondo morado oscuro.

Y una voz la decia dentro de ella desea algo y lo veras cumplido.._**.sole penso en su deseo al momento " que Gustav se recupere" y, no pasaron ni 5 minutos de lo que lo dijo hasta que su rubio pirata llegara al lugar donde ella yacia con su chico comprendio de inmediato como se habia repuesto de repente.**_

_**-gracias-la sonrio**_

_**-no tienes que agradecer nada **_

_**-estas muy guapa con ese traje **_

_**La chica se sonrojo y acontinuacion dijo:**_

_**-gracias**_

_**-no tienes que agradecer nada-dijo el chico en forma de burla.**_

_**Gustav se acerco a ella lentamente, el aire rozaba el pelo de los 2 que se mecia al ritmo del viento el chico estaba tan cerca de ella que podria contar sus lunares, si tuviera los ojos que vino acontinuacion fue un momento intenso, los 2 estaban muy nerviosos y, bajo la marca de la Luna creciente que brillaba en el cielo los 2 juntaron sus labios en un precioso momento romantico.**_

_**Bonnie se encontraba en la cocina del barco, bebiendo agua ya que no podia hacer otra cosa, llevaba dias sin comer y sentia que no tenia fuerzas para nada sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras de no poder dormir por tener chico pelirrojo entro en la sala y, la vio con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla del camarote de comida que habia alli **_

_**-¿estas bien?-pregunto Georg al verla asi**_

_**-no mucho-admitio ella **_

_**-¿Necesitas algo? **_

_**-nada que puedas conseguir tu **_

_**-¿el que?**_

_**-pues, a ser posible comida a la que no tenga alergia **_

_**-no se conseguirla lo siento.**_

_**El chico se dio la vuelta triste y ella le siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta del camarote se siguió contemplando el mar desde esa ventana hasta que alguien llego alli se dio la vuelta y se encontro con una sorpresa desagradable **_

_**-¡o! eres tu…-dijo Bonnie **_

_**-si, un poco de respeto **_

_**-si ahora mismo, respeto al estupido egoísta que cree que mi alergia es un capricho de niña de papa y va a dejar que me muera-**_

_**-mira yo no os elegí en mi barco, si os dejo estar aquí es solo por la profecia y por el pueblo no tengo la culpa de que no me agradeis**_

_**Bill se echo a caminar y, en el pasillo se tropezo con Luna.**_

_**-¡MIRA POR DONDE ANDAS-la grito**_

_**-¡NO ME ABLES ASI ESTUPIDO PIRATA GORDO!-chillo Luna contrariada. **_

_**En ese mismo instante en el camarote de Tom **_

_**-ya estan discutiendo otra vez-se quejo Ely, que estaba tumbada en el pecho de Tom**_

_**-esta claro que se aman y por eso discuten **_

_**-¿Qué?-dijo Ely-como se van a gustar si se odian **_

_**-mi hermano no es nada romantico, lo se es su forma de decirle a una chica que le gusta es raro pero es asi no soporta el amor y cuando se enamora es como si luchara contra su peor enemigo,Es un inmaduro-dijo Tom sonriendo **_

_**-Pues a mi hermana no le gustan los inmaduros, lo siento-tercio Ely con mala leche **_

_**-¿y que mas da?!alla el! Se va a quedar solo por siempre como siga asi- **_

_**-pues si…**_

_**Tom miro a los ojos verdes de Ely la sonrio y la dijo: **_

_**-te quiero-**_

_**Mientras la atraia hacia su rostro,marcandola con un tierno beso**_

_**Cuando terminaron de besarse la chica hizo un gesto de sueño y se durmió en el **_

_**-buenas noches-dijo Tom-que sueñes conmigo-bromeo **_

_**Ella sonrio y se durmió. **_


	7. una noche sin luna

Los piratas del baltico

Capitulo 7

Una noche sin luna

_**El dia se levanto nublado, habian estado dias navegando a la deriva por la enfermedad de Gustav pero, ahora que él estaba bien volvian a poner rumbo hacia tierra para *recargar el barco*.Segun el rubio, estaban muy cerca de la costa anglosajona por ello se dirigian allí.**_

_**Sole estaba cerca del timon junto a Gustav,Juntos dirigirian el barco hasta el puerto de Inglaterra.**_

_**Luna se hallaba en la cocina discutiendo con Bill como siempre, Georg que estaba al lado pasaba de todo,Tom y Ely habian desaparecido misteriosamente pero dada la minima posibilidad de que se hubieran tirado por la borda, a nadie le preocupaba donde estuvieran esos dos enamorados, que donde iban cubrian de dulcura el hambiente y Bill que odiaba las cosas empalagosas no podia soportar ver a Tom con la hermana pija de la chica a la que el odiaba,era una traicion a su sangre que tampoco aparecia por cubierta era sabia lo que le pasaba y tampoco se preocupaban, no se preocuparon hasta que el pelirrojo se percato de su falta de asitencia.**_

_**Georg dejo atrás a Bill y Luna discutiendo, y se echo a andar asta el camarote de a la puerta, pero nadie contesto el abrio la puerta con cuidado y se encontro a la rubia durmiendo abrazada a la podia evitar que le gustase tanto esa imagen tan tierna, Bonnie se veia preciosa durmiendo, estaba calmada y a la vez parecia una princesa de hielo que si la tocaba en cualquier momento podria desacerse o no pudo evitar la tentacion de acercarse a sento de rodillas en el lado de la cama en el que dormia y se quedo mirandola.**_

_**Bill y Luna habian pasado a discutir de forma violenta, tan violenta que Bill despeino a Luna arrancandola muchos pelos y Luna habia conseguido que Bill sangrase por el peleas que siempre empezaban por culpa de Bill esta vez habian sido por que Luna fue directamente a pegarle el la intento coger pero seguia y le corto con las uñas en el al defenderse la tubo que coger del pelo ya que el sabia que era el punto debil de las la tubo agarrada del pelo Bill la acerco a el y la dijo al oido:**_

_**-¿te vas a estar quieta ya?**_

_**Una gota de sangre fue derramada en el hombro**_

_**de Luna **_

_**-si-dijo ella **_

_**Nada mas ser soltada ella cojio y fue directamente al labio de Bill, lo agarro con los 2 dedos para verlo y después medio llorando dijo:**_

_**-lo siento, no queria acerte daño- **_

_**A Bill se le erizaron los pelos de ver tal fenómeno: Luna pidiendole perdon y lo mejor, cojiendole del labio como desearia el que sus labios tocasen los de la chica, por que aunque no lo admitiese Bill estaba por Luna desde que la vio dormir por primera chico sin quitar los ojos de encima a ella la contesto**_

_**-no pasa nada- **_

_**Esa respuesta sorprendio tanto a Bill como a Luna ¿No pasa nada? De donde habia sacado esas palabras, no era un idioma que soliese hablar.A Luna le gusto mucho oir eso.**_

_**-ven, te curare.-**_

_**Luna cojio un trapo humedo y le rozo el labio.Él se quejo pero no la aparto ni nada.**_

_**-Mi madre decia, que la mejor cura para una herida es el que tu no tienes mucho de eso por que creo que no crees, pero yo me siento culpable y quiero curarte asi que ojala esto te cure.-**_

_**Le beso justo en la erida, ella habia tenido mucho valor para hacer eso pero, en parte lo hacia por que lo amaba y, se sentia culpable al haber hecho eso a su se quedo mudo y flipando con los ojos abiertos mirandola ella se aparto y el se llevo los dedos al labio para ver si eso era la miraba a los ojos de una manera muy intensa, tan intensa que parecia que iva a derretirla con la mirada se fue acercando a ella y Luna sin recor hizo lo mismo, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados los 2 estaban apunto de hacer algo que nunca pensarian que harian pero entonces: **_

_**-tierra a la vista-Grito Gustav**_

_**Bill se fue para atrás enseguida y se desperto de su sueño: **_

_**-vamos-dijo borde, pero al tener prisa se tropezo con Luna que aun soñaba que ellos estaban juntos-¡si te hubieras quitado del medio no me habria tropezado!-grito **_

_**-ya…-dijo Luna **_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-¡que ya has vuelto a la normalidad!**_

_**-me hechizastes-**_

_**-¿Qué yo que?-**_

_**-me as embrujado para que te bese, eres lo peor-**_

_**Luna hizo un gesto de desprecio ante tal inmadura situación, salio corriendo de alli, no queria estar ni un sengundo mas con ese sucio pirata.**_

_**Bonnie se desperto al oir el grito y, Georg que llevaba sentado observándola mas de media hora se asusto y se fue para atrás dandose con la lampara en la se levanto al oir el ruido que hizo el pelirrojo encendio la lampara y sin preocuparse lo mas minimo de la existencia del pelirrojo en la sala le pregunto:**_

_**-¿estas Bien?**_

_**-s-s-si-tartamudeo**_

_**Bonnie se acerco,le toco la cabeza y el pelo con cariño,los dos salieron del camarote y fueron por el pasillo hasta llegar a cuando llegaron no fue agradable la vista.**_

_**Todo se habia vuelto oscuro y triste,no se veia el mar ni tierra,solo una imensa nada.**_

_**De repente,un humo oscuro salpico la popa del barco,Gustav empujo a Sole para apartarla del humo y protegerla mientras corria por la cubierta,Tom y Ely llegaron justo en ese momento,todos estaban muy sorprendidos.**_

_**Hasta Bill y Luna que habian dejado sus discusiones para entablar casos mas importantes.**_

_**-JaJaJaJaJaJa-carcageo una voz espeluznate.**_

_**Tom cogio a Ely por la cintura para protegerla,pero no sirvio de nada,unas fuerzas de maldad levantaron a las cuatro chicas llevandolas hasta donde hizo aparicion un genio negro y con tonos violetas.**_

_**-JaJaJaJaJa-carcageo de nuevo y añadio con voz espeluznante-asi que vosotras sois las brujas que intentan cumplir la profecia,valla yo pensaba que erais mas mayores y mas inteligentes.**_

_**Luna intento soltarse pero la fuerza que la retenia solo la dejaba mover los hombros.**_

_**-Bueno ya que quereis llegar al fin del mundo,Bienvenidas-grito el genio burlon.**_

_**Las chicas atrapadas no paraban de intentar liberarse,hasta que Luna decidio rebelarse por primera vez en el viaje:**_

_**-Olle estupido,¡¡¡sueltanos de una maldita vez o te convierto en rana!!!-**_

_**-¡Callate ignorante!-trono el genio dirigiendo la fuerza que tenia cogida a Luna en el aire hacia donde se divisaba que era el mar.**_

_**Bill,vio el miedo de Luna en sus ojos,entonces hizo algo que no creyo que pudiera hacer.**_

_**Reunio a sus amigos en una reunion estrategica y asi decidieron como salvarlar a sus compañeras.**_

_**Tom se dirigio por detrás al genio sin que le viese y le clavo un puñal en la espalda.**_

_**-ahhhhh-trono la voz del genio herido.**_

_**Bill lo vio encorbarse hacia delante y en ese momento cogio la coleta que llevaba el genio en la cabeza,la agarro fuertemente mientras Georg y Gustav subian a su cabeza y asi le apuntaban con sus espadas a la cabeza:**_

_**-¡sueltalas!-grito Bill valiente**_

_**El genio viendose comprometido en la situación los devolvio a la realidad,pero en cuanto los devolvio al punto del viaje:**_

_**-Luna,se va a caer-dijo Ely percatandose de que su hermana aun estaba justo encima del mar,Bill se ato una cuerda a la cintura y hizo un nudo en una de las maderas de las velas,cogio carrerilla y salto de cubierta justo cuando Luna casi se iba a dar un chapuzon,Bill sujetaba la cuerda para dirigirla de nuevo al barco,Luna se sujeto de su cintura para no caerse:**_

_**-sujetate bien-la dijo Bill.**_

_**Cuando llegaron a cubierta,otra vez empezaron las discusiones,pero esta vez Bill empezo para burlarse y divertirse a su costa dirigiendose a las chicas,Luna estaba detrás de él escuchando:**_

_**-a ver si teneis mas cuidado,por que casi os matan de no haber sido por nosotros-**_

_**-gra-gracias-murmuro Luna sonrojada.**_

_**Bill, se dio la vuelta ruborizado:**_

_**-y tu,si no hubieras sacado tu mal humor que tienes siempre no tendria que haber ido a salvarte-**_

_**En ese momento Luna lo miro a los ojos intensamente,vio en ellos que solo discutia con ella por amor,descubrio que habia despertado el amor en su estupido e imaduro pirata asi que le siguió el juego:**_

_**-ya te lo he dicho, no habria necesitado tu ayuda,ya que me apetecia darme un baño antes de llegar a tierra-**_

_**Eso hizo enfurecer tanto a Bill,pero en vez de mostrar que le molestaba empezo a dar ordenes para calmarse:**_

_**-Gustav,ve a tu puesto,Georg, vigila las velas,Tom,guarda las armas-los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra,Sole y Bonnie cuchicheaban con Ely de cómo la iba con Tom.**_

_**Luna se quedo cabizbaja,Bill paso por su lado y la susurro:**_

_**-no creas que me importas,pija-**_

_**Luna levanto la cabeza y puso cara de enfado,se dio la vuelta y chillo al ladronzuelo:**_

_**-¡que te crees que tu a mi si!estupido pirata-**_

_**Se dirigio a la borda y se apollo alli,Bill giro la cabeza y sonrio.**_


	8. el agua cobra vida

Capitulo 8

El agua cobra vida

La aparicion de BonnieWater

-Bueno, cuenta Ely ¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso?-pregunto Sole curiosa a Ely

-muy bonito-la chica estaba enpanada pensando en su chico

-tienes mucha suerte, es el mas guapo de todos-dijo Bonnie

-No, el mas guapo es Gustav-se quejo Sole

-¡ninguno es guapo! Son estupidos piratas por favor chicas volver a la realidad cuando ivamos al instituto hay si que habia verdaderos pivones-Dijo Luna

-¡Que dices!Ni mas quisiera alguno de los de nuestra clase ser como Tom!-dijo Ely

-¡o como gustav!- añadio Sole

-Yo, pienso que Luna tiene razon hemos estado apunto de morir hace semanas que no como nada y la verdad esque prefiero mucho mas una clase de matematicas con Josefina a seguir estando en este barco

-Crei que eras tu la que amaba el mar el agua etc…

-y lo amo, pero no a este quiero volver a ser igual que antes una chica normal con un instituto unos padres con amigas y mas pero, eso de ser bruja es una chorrada que solo pone en peligro tu me pregunto si queria estar aquí en cambio estoy pero por obligación

Todas se quedaron calladas Bonnie estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo sentimos mucho Bonnie,-dijo Ely-pero, no podemos hacer nada

-ya…-dijo ella-Bueno, lo que me pasa…Lo que realmente me pasa esque…Echo de menos a Ruben

-¿Ruben?-se estraño Sole-¿el de nuestra clase?

-¿no recordais que me gustaba?

-si-dijeron

-bueno da igual me voy, adios

Cuando Bonnie se fue las chicas comentaron la situacion

-¿Por qué se queja?-dijo Ely- es lo mejor ser brujas

-yo la entiendo-Dijo Luna-esto es una locura, hacer magia esta bien pero no con este precio. Emos estado a punto de morir y esta es solo la primera batalla ademas, yo tambien echo de menos las clases, me lo pasaba mejor con Daniel que discutiendo todo el dia con volver y, voy a hacer lo posible para regresar.

Sole y Ely se preocuparon mucho por Luna y Bonnie ya que, si ellas se transformaban y desaban volver ellas volverian y alomejor tendrian que regresar y dejar atrás a sus chicos

Ely paso lo que quedaba de la tarde con Tom y le conto todo lo que paso entre ellas

-¿Por qué se quieren ir? ¿no estan a gusto aquí?-se entristezio el chico

-Bonnie no, y Luna se pasa todo el dia discutiendo nunca le a gustado discutir con chicos…

Tom se preocupo:

-pero si volvierais al mundo real nuestro mundo se ira a la mierda es decir, estamos en el pasado vosotras tampoco viviriais por que es futuro, o cambiaria la historia al que ademas si tu te fueras yo, me moriria de pena

-¡oh tom!-ely le abrazo, Tom estaba apunto de llorar se habia tomado muy enserio esas palabras, el, sabia que la proxima en transformarse seria Bonnie y que si ella deseaba eso se iva a cumplir de chico dejo caer una lagrima en la ropa de Ely

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por que es una bruja, y lo desea… creo que este podria ser nuestro ultimo dia juntos

-no digas eso, pase lo que pase, no me ire de tu lado-La chica le beso.

Sole y Gustav se tomaban un descanso juntos ya que, en ese momento el barco estaba en el puerto de Inglaterra y Georg habian bajado a tierra para comprar cosas que necesitarian:

-bueno iremos primero alli-dijo Bill señalando una pequeña casa- y luego alli creo que tendran *combustible*

-vale…-dijo Georg entristecido

-¿te pasa algo?

-No…

-¿No es…?

-he escuchado hoy a las chicas hablar juntas de que Bonnie y Luna se quieren ir del barco

Bill intento hacer como si no le importara pero, le costaba mentir a su amigo

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Luna dice que discute mucho contigo y que no discutia asi con Daniel o algo asi y Bonnie dice que… que…-Georg estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Qué Georg?¿Que pasa?

-Que echa de menos a Ruben

-¿y ese quien es?

-ni idea, supongo que su ella tambien se quejo de que no podia comer y tengo una teoria

-¿una teoria?

-si, sus amigas dijieron que ella amaba al mar o algo asi podria ser el agua

-¿Bonnie el agua?No la veo yo…-dijo Bill pensativo

-pero podria ser cierto, por eso no puede comer , abra que esperar a que se transforme esta noche

-¿Agua?No se, yo pense que seria Luna por lo que me dijo hoy mas que nada pero si ni si quiera se la ve a ella mirar al mar…

-Bueno,oye quiero pedirte que… que me dejes cojerla algo a Bonnie para que coma y eso por que quizas se muera como siga asi y ella no tiene la culpa de tener alergia al pescado.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco y contesto:

-haz lo que quieras, no soy tu madre.

-Gracias,Bill-dijo dandole un capon

Bill esquivo el golpe y le dio una torta en broma

Los dos empezaron a correr,hasta que terminaron en el suelo soltando carcajadas.

Luna y Bonnie,habian salido a tierra a pasear,

Encontraron a los dos piratas tirados en el suelo riendose,Bonnie sonrio y Luna se lamento de no tener una camara a mano para luego burlarse de Bill,cuando los chicos se percataron de su presencia se levantaron y fueron hacia ellas:

-¿Qué haceis aquí?deberiais estar en el barco,pija hazme caso y comprate un abrigo-exclamo Bill divertido.

-¿que pasa no se puede salir de ese barco o que?,parecemos prisioneras,no me ace falta un abrigo,gracias de todos modos-respondio Luna cortandole el royo.

-pues ya que estais aquí,Bill porque no vais Luna y tu a por el combustible,yo ire con Bonnie a mirar algunas cosas,ok?-sugirio Georg,mirando a Bonnie un poco desanimada por que nadie la prestaba atención.

-vale,vamos pija-dijo Bill,dandole a Luna un golpe en la cabeza en broma.

Cuando los dos se alejaron,Georg cogio a Bonnie del brazo:

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunto la chica desconcertada.

-a almorzar-respondio Georg.

Después en otra parte de la ciudad,una aburrida Luna y un tonto Bill no querian verse ni en pintura:

-¿y donde dices que hay que ir?-pregunto Luna,por entrablar conversación y ser amable.

-a esa casa de alli,y luego a otro sitio mas-respondio Bill sin dejar de caminar,caminaba firme y muy rapido,a Luna la costaba mantener la misma velocidad:

-no te demores,no podemos tardar mucho,cuanto antes zarpemos mejor-dijo Bill viendo a Luna ensimismada mirando un escaparate y añadio-¿Qué es eso que miras tanto?-

-es una tienda de souvenirs-exclamo Luna.

-¿souve que?-dijo Bill mirando el escaparate.

-recuerdos que compras cuando vas a un sitio-explico Luna.

-enserio,pues esa cosa me gusta,¿que es?-salto Bill señalando un artilugio parecido a un plato.

-creo que es un frisbi-

-¿y como se utiliza eso?-pregunto Bill poniendose cerca del cristal.

-necesitarias un perro,sabes lo que es ¿no?-

-pues claro que lo se,pero no tengo,ya que estoy siempre en alta mar,saqueando,robando etc..,me gustaria tener uno,pero me an dicho que son difíciles de cuidar,sobretodo si tienes vida de pirata-Bill suspiro.

Luna le toco la espalda y le dijo-yo tambien e querido tener un perro,pero la verdad es que se necesita mucho dinero para mantenerlo-Luna que estaba mirando al suelo timida,levanto el rostro y le sonrio.

Bill no se espero algo tan amigable por parte de ella que deseo que no terminase nunca,fue acercando el rostro a ella,Luna retiro la sonrisa viendo que el chico se acercaba mas,cogio con la mano la barbilla de la chica y la atrajo a su rostro,Luna y Bill,cerraron los ojos y cuando acabo todo,los dos miraban al suelo,timidos:

-Ey-olleron a lo lejos-Luna,Bill,os encontramos al fin-exclamaron Sole y Gustav que corrian hacia ellos,

Luna y Bill se miraron,los dos desearon que sus amigos no hubiesen visto nada:

-valla,ya aveis pasado a la madurez,primer dia sin discutir din din din-dijo Gustav bromeando

-¡punto para Luna y Bill!-le siguió el royo Sole.

En el barco,Tom comprobaba que todo estaba bien,habia dejado dormir a Ely,ya que parecia muy cansada y asustada de la primera batalla.

Tom,bajo del lugar del vigia,a donde llamaban todos ahora:el cubo de pensar.

Tom habia pensado mucho en el tema de que Luna y Bonnie dejasen el pasado y volvieran al el sabia que no volverian a ningun futuro si no salvaban el pasado.

Tom,bajo a los camarotes,abrio la puerta de la habitación,encontro a Ely todavía dormida,la muchacha al oir el chirrido de la puerta,desperto lenta mente,Tom rodeo la cama y se sento en uno de los extremos,mirandola.

Ely se incorporo,se refrego los ojos y los abrio.

Se encontro con la sonrisa del muchacho,volvio a tumbarse:

-Ey,bella durmiente,es ora de despertarse-dijo Tom cariñoso,la acaricio el pelo pelirrojo se acerco y la beso con dulzura en la cabeza.

La chica se volvio y a su vez el chico la robo un tierno beso,Ely le abrazo,tocandole el pelo.

El chico no la dejaria marchar fácilmente,pues era la primera chica que habia alcanzado su corazon,y no la iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Bonnie y Georg se encontraban en una taberna,Bonnie comio y comio mucho,hacia ya dos o tres semana que habian salido y no habia comido nada desde entonces.

Entonces el pelirrojo,la cogio la mano que tenia apollada en la mesa,ella lo miro,el chico la sonreia y susurro:

-espero que con esto no te mueras,tengo que confesarte algo-

-cuenta,te escucho-

-bueno,pues que sin querer escuche la conversación que habiais tenido tu y tus amigas,de que querias volver al futuro y tambien dijistes algo de un tal Ruben,¿ese chico es tu novio?-explico el pirata cabizbajo.

Bonnie no sabia que decir,ahora que habia conocido a Georg y que era tan amable con ella,no sabia que pensar de Ruben,eran signos opuestos totalmente diferentes.

-no es mi novio,es un amigo-exclamo la chica,despenjando las dudas del pelirrojo y volviendolo a la realidad.

Esa noche,Bonnie salido de su camarote,sonnambula.

En la cubierta,Georg miraba las estrellas apollado en la borda,vio a una Bonnie sonnambula y se dirigio a ella,en cuanto la luz de la luna menguante de esa noche toco la marca de luna indentica a esa,la chica desprendio un haz de luz,asi se transformo.

El pijama de la chica empezo a brillar,de la camiseta de tirantes desaparecieron los tirantes y se transformo en un corse azulmarino

El pantalón se acorto dejando ver unos leggins blancos y una falda mediana de color turquesa.

El pelo de Bonnie se alargo y dejo ver una bandana ancha de color azul cielo.

La chica se dejo caer,mientras en sus pies se posaban en el suelo dejando aparecer unas botas extravagantes.

Georg se acerco boquiabierto,y Bonnie le abrazo de imprebisto,el se dejo abrazar y cuando se separaron la chica proclamo:

-¡BonnieWater esta aki!- y añadio

Capitulo 8

El agua cobra vida

La aparicion de BonnieWater

-Bueno, cuenta Ely ¿Cómo fue vuestro primer beso?-pregunto Sole curiosa a Ely

-muy bonito-la chica estaba enpanada pensando en su chico

-tienes mucha suerte, es el mas guapo de todos-dijo Bonnie

-No, el mas guapo es Gustav-se quejo Sole

-¡ninguno es guapo! Son estupidos piratas por favor chicas volver a la realidad cuando ivamos al instituto hay si que habia verdaderos pivones-Dijo Luna

-¡Que dices!Ni mas quisiera alguno de los de nuestra clase ser como Tom!-dijo Ely

-¡o como gustav!- añadio Sole

-Yo, pienso que Luna tiene razon hemos estado apunto de morir hace semanas que no como nada y la verdad esque prefiero mucho mas una clase de matematicas con Josefina a seguir estando en este barco

-Crei que eras tu la que amaba el mar el agua etc…

-y lo amo, pero no a este quiero volver a ser igual que antes una chica normal con un instituto unos padres con amigas y mas pero, eso de ser bruja es una chorrada que solo pone en peligro tu me pregunto si queria estar aquí en cambio estoy pero por obligación

Todas se quedaron calladas Bonnie estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo sentimos mucho Bonnie,-dijo Ely-pero, no podemos hacer nada

-ya…-dijo ella-Bueno, lo que me pasa…Lo que realmente me pasa esque…Echo de menos a Ruben

-¿Ruben?-se estraño Sole-¿el de nuestra clase?

-¿no recordais que me gustaba?

-si-dijeron

-bueno da igual me voy, adios

Cuando Bonnie se fue las chicas comentaron la situacion

-¿Por qué se queja?-dijo Ely- es lo mejor ser brujas

-yo la entiendo-Dijo Luna-esto es una locura, hacer magia esta bien pero no con este precio. Emos estado a punto de morir y esta es solo la primera batalla ademas, yo tambien echo de menos las clases, me lo pasaba mejor con Daniel que discutiendo todo el dia con volver y, voy a hacer lo posible para regresar.

Sole y Ely se preocuparon mucho por Luna y Bonnie ya que, si ellas se transformaban y desaban volver ellas volverian y alomejor tendrian que regresar y dejar atrás a sus chicos

Ely paso lo que quedaba de la tarde con Tom y le conto todo lo que paso entre ellas

-¿Por qué se quieren ir? ¿no estan a gusto aquí?-se entristezio el chico

-Bonnie no, y Luna se pasa todo el dia discutiendo nunca le a gustado discutir con chicos…

Tom se preocupo:

-pero si volvierais al mundo real nuestro mundo se ira a la mierda es decir, estamos en el pasado vosotras tampoco viviriais por que es futuro, o cambiaria la historia al que ademas si tu te fueras yo, me moriria de pena

-¡oh tom!-ely le abrazo, Tom estaba apunto de llorar se habia tomado muy enserio esas palabras, el, sabia que la proxima en transformarse seria Bonnie y que si ella deseaba eso se iva a cumplir de chico dejo caer una lagrima en la ropa de Ely

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por que es una bruja, y lo desea… creo que este podria ser nuestro ultimo dia juntos

-no digas eso, pase lo que pase, no me ire de tu lado-La chica le beso.

Sole y Gustav se tomaban un descanso juntos ya que, en ese momento el barco estaba en el puerto de Inglaterra y Georg habian bajado a tierra para comprar cosas que necesitarian:

-bueno iremos primero alli-dijo Bill señalando una pequeña casa- y luego alli creo que tendran *combustible*

-vale…-dijo Georg entristecido

-¿te pasa algo?

-No…

-¿No es…?

-he escuchado hoy a las chicas hablar juntas de que Bonnie y Luna se quieren ir del barco

Bill intento hacer como si no le importara pero, le costaba mentir a su amigo

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Luna dice que discute mucho contigo y que no discutia asi con Daniel o algo asi y Bonnie dice que… que…-Georg estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Qué Georg?¿Que pasa?

-Que echa de menos a Ruben

-¿y ese quien es?

-ni idea, supongo que su ella tambien se quejo de que no podia comer y tengo una teoria

-¿una teoria?

-si, sus amigas dijieron que ella amaba al mar o algo asi podria ser el agua

-¿Bonnie el agua?No la veo yo…-dijo Bill pensativo

-pero podria ser cierto, por eso no puede comer , abra que esperar a que se transforme esta noche

-¿Agua?No se, yo pense que seria Luna por lo que me dijo hoy mas que nada pero si ni si quiera se la ve a ella mirar al mar…

-Bueno,oye quiero pedirte que… que me dejes cojerla algo a Bonnie para que coma y eso por que quizas se muera como siga asi y ella no tiene la culpa de tener alergia al pescado.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco y contesto:

-haz lo que quieras, no soy tu madre.

-Gracias,Bill-dijo dandole un capon

Bill esquivo el golpe y le dio una torta en broma

Los dos empezaron a correr,hasta que terminaron en el suelo soltando carcajadas.

Luna y Bonnie,habian salido a tierra a pasear,

Encontraron a los dos piratas tirados en el suelo riendose,Bonnie sonrio y Luna se lamento de no tener una camara a mano para luego burlarse de Bill,cuando los chicos se percataron de su presencia se levantaron y fueron hacia ellas:

-¿Qué haceis aquí?deberiais estar en el barco,pija hazme caso y comprate un abrigo-exclamo Bill divertido.

-¿que pasa no se puede salir de ese barco o que?,parecemos prisioneras,no me ace falta un abrigo,gracias de todos modos-respondio Luna cortandole el royo.

-pues ya que estais aquí,Bill porque no vais Luna y tu a por el combustible,yo ire con Bonnie a mirar algunas cosas,ok?-sugirio Georg,mirando a Bonnie un poco desanimada por que nadie la prestaba atención.

-vale,vamos pija-dijo Bill,dandole a Luna un golpe en la cabeza en broma.

Cuando los dos se alejaron,Georg cogio a Bonnie del brazo:

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunto la chica desconcertada.

-a almorzar-respondio Georg.

Después en otra parte de la ciudad,una aburrida Luna y un tonto Bill no querian verse ni en pintura:

-¿y donde dices que hay que ir?-pregunto Luna,por entrablar conversación y ser amable.

-a esa casa de alli,y luego a otro sitio mas-respondio Bill sin dejar de caminar,caminaba firme y muy rapido,a Luna la costaba mantener la misma velocidad:

-no te demores,no podemos tardar mucho,cuanto antes zarpemos mejor-dijo Bill viendo a Luna ensimismada mirando un escaparate y añadio-¿Qué es eso que miras tanto?-

-es una tienda de souvenirs-exclamo Luna.

-¿souve que?-dijo Bill mirando el escaparate.

-recuerdos que compras cuando vas a un sitio-explico Luna.

-enserio,pues esa cosa me gusta,¿que es?-salto Bill señalando un artilugio parecido a un plato.

-creo que es un frisbi-

-¿y como se utiliza eso?-pregunto Bill poniendose cerca del cristal.

-necesitarias un perro,sabes lo que es ¿no?-

-pues claro que lo se,pero no tengo,ya que estoy siempre en alta mar,saqueando,robando etc..,me gustaria tener uno,pero me an dicho que son difíciles de cuidar,sobretodo si tienes vida de pirata-Bill suspiro.

Luna le toco la espalda y le dijo-yo tambien e querido tener un perro,pero la verdad es que se necesita mucho dinero para mantenerlo-Luna que estaba mirando al suelo timida,levanto el rostro y le sonrio.

Bill no se espero algo tan amigable por parte de ella que deseo que no terminase nunca,fue acercando el rostro a ella,Luna retiro la sonrisa viendo que el chico se acercaba mas,cogio con la mano la barbilla de la chica y la atrajo a su rostro,Luna y Bill,cerraron los ojos y cuando acabo todo,los dos miraban al suelo,timidos:

-Ey-olleron a lo lejos-Luna,Bill,os encontramos al fin-exclamaron Sole y Gustav que corrian hacia ellos,

Luna y Bill se miraron,los dos desearon que sus amigos no hubiesen visto nada:

-valla,ya aveis pasado a la madurez,primer dia sin discutir din din din-dijo Gustav bromeando

-¡punto para Luna y Bill!-le siguió el royo Sole.

En el barco,Tom comprobaba que todo estaba bien,habia dejado dormir a Ely,ya que parecia muy cansada y asustada de la primera batalla.

Tom,bajo del lugar del vigia,a donde llamaban todos ahora:el cubo de pensar.

Tom habia pensado mucho en el tema de que Luna y Bonnie dejasen el pasado y volvieran al el sabia que no volverian a ningun futuro si no salvaban el pasado.

Tom,bajo a los camarotes,abrio la puerta de la habitación,encontro a Ely todavía dormida,la muchacha al oir el chirrido de la puerta,desperto lenta mente,Tom rodeo la cama y se sento en uno de los extremos,mirandola.

Ely se incorporo,se refrego los ojos y los abrio.

Se encontro con la sonrisa del muchacho,volvio a tumbarse:

-Ey,bella durmiente,es ora de despertarse-dijo Tom cariñoso,la acaricio el pelo pelirrojo se acerco y la beso con dulzura en la cabeza.

La chica se volvio y a su vez el chico la robo un tierno beso,Ely le abrazo,tocandole el pelo.

El chico no la dejaria marchar fácilmente,pues era la primera chica que habia alcanzado su corazon,y no la iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Bonnie y Georg se encontraban en una taberna,Bonnie comio y comio mucho,hacia ya dos o tres semana que habian salido y no habia comido nada desde entonces.

Entonces el pelirrojo,la cogio la mano que tenia apollada en la mesa,ella lo miro,el chico la sonreia y susurro:

-espero que con esto no te mueras,tengo que confesarte algo-

-cuenta,te escucho-

-bueno,pues que sin querer escuche la conversación que habiais tenido tu y tus amigas,de que querias volver al futuro y tambien dijistes algo de un tal Ruben,¿ese chico es tu novio?-explico el pirata cabizbajo.

Bonnie no sabia que decir,ahora que habia conocido a Georg y que era tan amable con ella,no sabia que pensar de Ruben,eran signos opuestos totalmente diferentes.

-no es mi novio,es un amigo-exclamo la chica,despenjando las dudas del pelirrojo y volviendolo a la realidad.

Esa noche,Bonnie salido de su camarote,sonnambula.

En la cubierta,Georg miraba las estrellas apollado en la borda,vio a una Bonnie sonnambula y se dirigio a ella,en cuanto la luz de la luna menguante de esa noche toco la marca de luna indentica a esa,la chica desprendio un haz de luz,asi se transformo.

El pijama de la chica empezo a brillar,de la camiseta de tirantes desaparecieron los tirantes y se transformo en un corse azulmarino

El pantalón se acorto dejando ver unos leggins blancos y una falda mediana de color turquesa.

El pelo de Bonnie se alargo y dejo ver una bandana ancha de color azul cielo.

La chica se dejo caer,mientras en sus pies se posaban en el suelo dejando aparecer unas botas extravagantes.

Georg se acerco boquiabierto,y Bonnie le abrazo de imprebisto,el se dejo abrazar y cuando se separaron la chica proclamo:

-¡BonnieWater esta aki!- y añadio-y no se ira a ninguna parte hasta que alla cumplido su mision-

Georg sonrio con una de esas sonrisas que encandilaban a Bonnie.

Los dos miraron la luna menguante y las estrellas esa noche muy juntos.

-y no se ira a ninguna parte hasta que alla cumplido su mision-

Georg sonrio con una de esas sonrisas que encandilaban a Bonnie.

Los dos miraron la luna menguante y las estrellas esa noche muy juntos.


End file.
